The Lost Sister
by rdlg822
Summary: Percy wasn't the only child of Poseidon that Sally Jackson had. On the day that the beloved hero was born another was born as well. A sister? A twin? One that no one remembers. This is my first fanfic constructive criticism welcome. possible ooc (discutenued for rewite)
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Sister

Pov Narrator:

Percy wasn't the only child of Poseidon that Sally Jackson had. On the day that the beloved hero was born another was born as well. A sister? A twin? One that no one remembers. You might be asking yourself how can this be possible how could anyone forget their child. Well the answer is simple relay someone stole her and made them forget she existed. They used this to their advantage as she grew up to prove to her that the gods are forgetful and don't truly care about their children. Her caper waited patiently for the gods to be at there weakest after fighting two wars they where finally at the moment for them to set their plan in motion so he sent her to camp half blood to finally meet her brother and bring down the gods once and for all.

Pov Annie Jackson:

I'm finally going to meet my good for nothing brother the hero of Olympus Percy Jackson. Gods I wish he would have died in the war it would have been easier but now I have to convince him though family loyalty that betraying the gods is needed because if I can do this most of the other demigods will fallow him. I wish I could just kill this good for nothing bastard after I gain the trust of the other demigods and blame it on the gods instead but noooo that would be to easy for my master he wants to show the gods that even their most trusted hero can be corrupted and trend against them. Well I better get on my best smile I'm almost there now. I rise from the ocean riding a Pegasus made of water as I land on the beach as everyone rushes out to see whats going on. I reach the ground As my Pegasus dissolves into the ocean I made it from why I stand there perfectly dry.

"Hi guys and girls this is camp half-blood right?" I say giving my best smile. A boy walks up and I know right off the bat its him Percy. Gods I hate my life.

"Yeah your in camp half-blood. My names Percy and yours?" he asks extending his and to me for me to shake it.

"My names Annie Jackson. I'm looking for my brother a just tracked down my mother Sally Jackson." Everyone around gasps and Percy freezes. I grin evilly inside. "What did I say something wrong? I ask innocently I hate pretending to be sweat innocent and kind it sickens me.

"No you didn't say anything wrong its just I'm in shock because that's my mothers name meaning that I'm your brother." He says pulling his hand back. "And that means your dads pro..."

he stops mid sentence as I fling myself at him hugging him why tackling him to the ground. He hugs me back not knowing what to do as I burst into fake tears on his chest. I stand up slowly as I come down from my 'crying fit'. "Sorry I just couldn't contain my happiness I've been looking for you and mom for years."

"It's fine" he smiles at me. "A brother should be there for their siblings. But as I was saying your dads probably Poseidon."

"Yeah I figured as much with the hole controller over water bit." I say sarcastically

"Right sorry I'm a bit of a seaweed brain." he laughs at himself as I giggle. I hate that I have to do this for at least a year so my master can get the rest of the army ready. I'm sickening myself every second I do this I don't know if I can keep this up for that long.

"Well can you show me around brother or do I have to figure it out on my own?"

"Yeah I can show you around" he monitions for me to fallow him. Of course I already know the camp like the back of my hand already but I have to give the illusion I am new here.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i do not own pjo or hoo**

He walks me through the camp pointing at everything as we go till we stop at the arena where he takes me in. as soon as we inter one of the newer campers wants to test my brothers true abilities in combat. My brother being the guy he is gladly agrees thinking he can teach the new blood a thing or two about sword play.

They go to the center of the arena to begin there sparing mach. The new camper charges my brother as soon as they begin. Percy steps out of the way easily and kicks the back of his leg making the boy trip and fall on his face. As he terns to get up my brother puts his sword to his neck and the new blood surrenders. After that Percy spends a minute telling the new kid what he can do to improve his fighting. After they finish I look at my brother. "Hey how about we spar a bit?"

"Okay we can spar but are you sure you can handle it." he says with a cocky grin. Gods I cant wait to knock him down of his high Pegasus.

"I think I can." I say sounding unsure of myself. I walk to the center of the arena as I tap my platinum bracelet. After I do this it transforms into a perfect replica my brothers riptide except my weapons made of primordial platinum. He admires my weapon then raises his for the match. I smile realizing he is not in a proper stance for the fight probably because he thinks I don't know how to sword fight. That with be the last time he underestimates me. I swing first carefully trying to asses his fighting strategy he doges the strike. I swing again he blocks the attack. I swing again and again its the same thing doge block doge block. This goes on for a while entail he attacks me I block seeing an opening as are swords are crossed I kick him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Once hes trying to regain his breath I push him to the ground and hold my sword to his neck. He yields and stands up after he caches his breath.

He smiles at me "You have some good skills out there. I underestimated your ability's."

"Oh really I'm sure it was just beginners luck." I smile back at him "So whens dinner I'm starving." just as I say that the dinner bell rings over camp.

"Now" he laughs and walks me to where the dining pavilion is. I laugh with him. We enter the dinning pavilion and everyone is starring at me. I smile at them not sure what to do especially because my initial reaction is to gouge all their eyes out but I know I cant do that. As soon as everyone is there a green trident appears above my head proving that a am a child of the sea god.

"Looks like its official I'm your full sister." I hug him again this time with no tears.

Pov Annabeth Chase:

Looking at the girl hugging my Percy I defiantly see the family resplendence. She has the same obsidian black hair his beautiful sea green eyes his perfectly tan skin. But there are differences between them. She lets her hair grow midway down her back. She has a solid C cup breast size. She stands about five foot six and she doesn't seem to be as much of a seaweed brain as her brother. All in all I might actually end up liking Percy's sister and be able to get some intelligent conversation out of a child of Poseidon. I walk up to them. "Hey Seaweed brains." I yell to them. immediately Percy looks up and see me and his smile brightens even further.

"Hey wise girl." he says back. "Have you met my sister Annie yet?"

"No I don't think I have had the opportunity to yet." I look at her "Hi Annie I'm Annabeth Chase that Seaweed brains girlfriend." I say pointing at Percy.

"Oh nice to meet you Annabeth." She says giving a slightly flirtatious smile. " I'm guessing by his nick name for you your a daughter of Athena. Am I right?"

"Yes I am." I tell her proudly. "And buy your deduction of that I can definitely say your nowhere near as much of a seaweed brain your brother is." I smile back at her. She laughs at my comment and eyes me seductively. For a reason I cant tell I'm some how attracted to this girl. Which is weird I've never been fiscally attracted to a girl before now. I shake it off reminding my self I'm with Percy and he is all I need of the sea. Before long we are all siting at our respective tables and I cant stop myself from looking at Percy and his sister. Mainly his sister I cant shake this weird attraction to her it is almost like someones controlling my emotions toward her. I silently cures Aphrodite that shes messing with my love life again. Some times I cant stand the gods.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Annie:

Just a look that all it takes and I can see that she is starting to feel an attraction toward me thanks to a blessing from Eros the primordial god of love now no one can resist my charms. Now I must just get her to sexually attack me and the first part of my plan to make my brother suffer can happen. Once Annabeth pounces on me my brothers heart will be broken leaving him more open to my mission. After his heart I need to brake his body then his mind after all this then I can finally convince him that the gods don't care about us lowly demigods. Even the ones that saved Olympus twice. After dinner I decide to go directly to my cabin instead of participating in the bonfire. Once I arrive at my cabin I go inside and crate an Iris message to my master. When the message goes through all I see is is black. They are hiding in the shadows like always.

"Master I have arrived at camp and so far everything is going according to plan."

"good my daughter I hope everything stays in line for your sake or you will face the consequences.

"I understand I will not fail you today or any day for that matter. I love you mother."

"I love you to my child."

"Mother why do we need my brother so badly again?"

"We need him because he is the linchpin for all the prophecies that have taken place and he will be again. We also need him because both your powers together rival that of the any primordial."

"Then why didn't you take him when you took me and taught us together your ways."

"Because he need to be able to fulfill the prophecies and if he would have been under my teachings then he wouldn't have been able to not harm the gods instead of helping like he needed to be able to do. And lastly I did not have enough power when I took you to be able to erase the existence of both you and your brother completely from the minds of everyone involved. Now is there anything else you need Annie."

"No mother. I'm sorry for questioning you."

"Its okay this time you where just curious good by." Just like that the message disappears. I lay back on my bed thankful I did not bring about my mothers wrath. My mother is a kind woman but she can anger easily and when her angry side comes out is when you not only fear for your life but your souls very existence. That comes from the fact that if she so pleases your soul will never inter the underworld it will fade from existence like the gods. She cant do this to immortal beings such as gods hence why she need this plan to over through the gods. I let my mind go blank and drift into my usual dreamless sleep.

The next morning I get up and get ready for the day finding my brother sleeping with is girlfriend naked in his bed. I clear my throat and pushing on his shoulder to wake him. When wakes up he looks at me and his eyes widen.

"Oh gods I forgot you came to camp." he looks down realizing all his mistakes of last night. "we didn't wake you did we?" At this point Annabeth wakes up.

"No you didn't thankfully I don't think my mind could handle seeing you in that state ever. Now I'm going to go take a shower and let you two get dressed. Please don't do whatever you guys did last night ever again in the cabin why I'm around." And with that I go to the showers to try forget seeing my brother like that.

Pov Percy Jackson:

Oh my gods how could I have forgotten my long lost sister came to camp yesterday and had sex with Annabeth with her sleeping in a bed 5 feet away. I am so a seaweed brain. But was it really my fault now that I think about it was Annabeth that ponced on me when we where outside my door. No it is my fault I should have remembered and told her no but her lips where just so... Snap out of it I don't need to be Fucking Annabeth and have my sister walk in on us after her shower. I suddenly become aware of someone snapping in front of my face.

"Oh hey Annabeth sorry I kinda zoned out."

I noticed why where you thinking so hard you know that it hurts your seaweed brain." she says jokingly.

I was just freaking out over the realization that we had sex in the same room as my sister. Its kinda nerve racking."

"Well if that all you were thinking about I'm kind concerned why your little friend came out to visit." she says looking down then back at me.

"That wasn't the only thing I started to remember last night and I guess my body reacted. Well we should get ready for the day its going to be a long one." with that said we both got up and got ready for the day. I'm just fortunate enough to have both my dads and her moms permission for her to sleep in my cabin otherwise I would be scared out of my mind what Athena might do to me. By the time we finish getting ready my sister comes back from the her shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm happy to bring you all Chapter 4 of the lost sister hope some of you are still interested in it after such a long wait but my chapters are still stiltedly growing and this one is 1500 words so please read and review and give me any pointers that might help me make this story better. anyway thanks for reading and i own nothing.**

Pov Annie:

I walk back into my fathers cabin and am thankful to see my brother and Annabeth dressed. I'm also happy to see a slight hunger in Annabeth's eyes as she looks at me. Seems my blessing is working even faster because of her actions last night. It might only take another couple days now to get her to ponce at me with all the lust building up in her body. "So Percy whats our first camp activity of the day?"

"we have swimming with Athena's cabin fist thing after breakfast."

"Okay cool we should go get food then I smile." we start heading to the dining pavilion. "come on guys you are so slow." I say to Annabeth and Percy as they fall behind me on our why to get food.

"Don't worry about us." I here Annabeth yell.

"Okay fine." I yell back after I start running swinging my hips hoping to get her attention on my ass as I move. I reach the dinning pavilion get my food and sit down to eat by the time Percy and Annabeth get here. When I see into Annabeth eyes I see the her lust toward me is growing stronger. Perfect I think to myself. We eat as Percy and I talk and try to get to know each other better. I chuckle to myself if he only knew have the things I'm telling him are lies. After talking a bit I realize he is kinda a good guy but still an arrogant dumb ass if he thinks the gods care for anyone but themselves.

"So Percy I heard you have earned the respect of Artemis the man hating goddess. Is that true?"

"Yes it is. Honestly I think if I was a girl she would try to get me to join the hunt. Hades I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't thought about turning me into one to see if I would. I might even join if it wasn't for Annabeth. But I would probably be super pissed that she would do that to me without asking." Interesting o thought to myself as I had an ingenues plan to help brake him and all I would need to do is ask a favor and wait.

After breakfast Percy and I go back to our cabin to change he changes first after I go into change I tell him I'll meet him at the lake. He agrees and goes to the lake. When I get to the lake everyone's head terns to look at me hear some catcalls and see a lot of mouths hung open as well as some jealous glares as people see my two piece bikini that barely leaves anything to the imagination as it barley covers anything and is partially see though. "What is everyone starring at?" I ask innocently. Nothing almost everyone said back not wanting to incur the wrath of my brother for lusting over me. "Good now lets get swimming". After my little show we swam and I was being sexy as Hades. After swimming all of the Athena cabin wanted a piece of me. I even detected a bit of lust coming from Percy. After swimming it was a simple day training till lunch. I skipped lunch and went to my cabin where I called my mother.

"My sweat daughter why have you called me?"

"I have a request to ask of you to help me make Percy less trusting of the gods."

"Then speak your request my daughter."

"I wish you to manipulate Artemis to tern Percy into a girl without his consent."

"And how will this help the plan my Annie?"

"it will make Percy believe that Artemis is selfish and wants him only for her hunt as well at it will most likely take a toll on Percy and Annabeth's relationship which when she tries to bed me will only make it worse on him because he will know they broke up not because of his new gender."

"I see I will do as you ask daughter the hunt and Artemis will be there in the morning and that night she will tern Percy into a girl."

"Thank you mother I love you and will see you soon."

"love you two Annie good bye." and like that the my mothers image was gone and I go about the rest of the day with my unknowing brother.

Pov Percy:

Annabeth and I decided to stay in our own cabins last night not wanting to end up jumping each other why my sister was in the cabin. This morning started off as a good morning thin the hunters arrived and all the guys where running scared not to piss off the hunt and lose there man hood. Well all but me because I know I wont piss of the hunt in fact most of the hunt likes me.

I go up to the lieutenant of the hunt my cousin Thalia. "Hey pinecone face its been a while."

"Yeah it has lady Artemis hasn't wanted us to come by till now."

"I know but I miss being able to pick on my cousin so often. But that's besides the point how is everyone doing in the hunt?"

"Everyone is doing good we actually got a few new members since we left last."

"Cool I would like to meet them some time before you all go but I need to go meet up with my sister for training."

"Okay I guess I'll... wait did you say sister you don't have a sister."

"Oh yeah I have a long lost twin sister."

"Take me to her now I need to meet my other cousin."

"Okay fallow me." we leave to find Annie.

POV Annie:

I"m walking back to my cabin after taking my morning shower when I see Percy coming up with a girl with short black hair electric blue eyes. She was wearing silver hunting gear. I imidedtly recognized her as Thalia my cousin and the lieutenant for the hunters of Artemis. I start running up to them. "Hey Percy who is the girl in the sexy outfit."

"This is Thalia our cousin and the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis."

"Dam so I probably can't get an outfit like that without joining them then."

"That's right." Thalia says. "It doesn't take much to join though just to swear of men for all eternity."

"No I would rather be able to have the choice of a boyfriend or a girlfriend for that mater." at that both my brother and Thalia's jaws drop. "What brother you couldn't tell I was bi."

"No i couldn't but I am oblivious to those kind of actions. so... is there someone at camp that you're interested in?"

"No I haven't seen anyone here yet that has caught my attention at least for a serious relationship."

"Oh and what about a non-serious relationship?" Thalia asks

"A few boys and girls manly from the Ares and Aphrodite cabins. Aphrodite for girls and Ares for boys." Percy ends up letting me skip all the camp activities today to catch up with Thalia. "So Thalia How would you react if Percy became a girl."

"Hes my cousin so I would still love him as a cousin but it might take a bit for me to adjust to it but I would imagine it would be worse for him with the whole experiencing a period for the first time."

"Right that would suck. Got to say I wouldn't mind becoming a guy if I could not have periods for the rest of my life. So how do you deal with Periods in the hunt not having birth control tampons and pads?"

"Oh we don't have them."

"What how is that possible." I ask genially curious why I have to still deal with them and my moms the creator of the universe.

Artemis blessing makes our bodies think we are caring a baby without throwing our hormones to out of wack. But it dose have a couple side effects."

"And what are they if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well it makes my body extremely sensitive and I can produce breast milk."

"Sensitive? Sensitive in what way? She blushes immediately

Well ummmmm... I"m almost always horny beyond measure.

"So are you aloud to have sex if its with another woman?" I quickly add. "i only ask Because I'm trying to decide if it would be worth joining the hunt tO get rid of my period even if I cant be with men."

"Yes we can have sex with girls as log as there in the hunt."

"Okay now I have more to consider in deciding if I join the hunt or not. Well we have been talking and catching up for hours and it is now almost dinner time and we should start heading to the dinning pavilion." and with that we get up from where we were talking and head to get some food.


	5. Chapter 5

Im sorry if you thought this was a new chapter i have dicided to stop this story to rewrite it i dont now how long it will take me but i hope to have a more focesed idea to write on and to be aple to write it fster for more frequent updates.


End file.
